Phobophobia
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: A series of drabbles from a phobia prompt challenge. Main focus will be Kai(OC)xKabuto Yakushi. May change as needed. Rated T for innuendo's and some strong themes
1. Brontophobia

Kai walked slowly next to him. He was quiet, and she was looking away. The tension in the air surrounded them and slowly suffocated her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "Kabuto?"

"Hm?" Kabuto said. He was watching the sky as he walked. His eyes narrowed. ' _It's going to storm…'_

The clouds darkened around them. "Where are we going?" Kai brought her hand to her chest, a habit developed as a comfort.

"Well…" Kabuto drifted off, looking over at her. She was shivering ( or trembling?) in her t-shirt and shorts. He sighed. She was at least five years younger than he was, but yet he was highly attracted to her. "I can't tell you."

Kai rolled her eyes faintly, a playful smile on her face. She was just as attracted to him. He would, of course, never be told this.

A rumble of thunder sounded throughout the woods and Kai jumped. A small squeak escaped her lips as she instinctively grabbed Kabuto's arm. He stopped walking, looking at her with wide eyes. Realization hit and Kai gasped, pulling away. "S-sorry!" There was a flash of lightning and Kai whimpered, hiding her face in her arms.

Kabuto watched her fall apart in front of him. Was she really afraid of storms, this much? What should he do? He looked up as it slowly started raining, and then pouring. "D***." He cursed to himself. "Kai." Kai blinked peeking out from behind her arms. She was trembling now, no question. "Come on, follow me."

"H-hai." She said, standing taller. Her arms stayed close to her chest, and her face was now red. ' _What the heck Kai! Get it together!'_ She thought to herself. She walked behind Kabuto, getting closer to him with every rumble of thunder. He stopped in front of a hollow tree. Sitting down and scooting in, he made sure it was not currently inhabited.

"It's safe." He said. Kai scooted herself in. It was crowded, but they were able to stay out of the storm. Kabuto looked at Kai, who was watching out the entrance. "You don't happen to have a towel or anything in your bag, do you?" He asked. She blinked, and pulled her bag from behind her.

"I have a blanket." She said, pulling out the smaller blanket. It could really only cover one of them.

"Well, I don't want to get that wet. We might be here a while. Kai nodded slightly, setting it down. She shivered. Kabuto looked at her and took the blanket and put it around her. "Cold?" He asked. She nodded, hugging the blanket close to her. He smiled faintly, watching outside as the rain continued to pour.

They were quiet, and occasionally Kai would sneeze or whimper. Kabuto paid no mind to her coming closer, until suddenly she was leaning on him. The contact startled him but she was sleeping, so he didn't move. ' _What do you do when a girl falls asleep on you?_ ' He thought to himself. Sighing, he leaned back. The storm wasn't letting up and it was getting dark anyway.

They awoke the next morning in that same position. Kai had her head on Kabuto's shoulder and Kabuto's head was on Kai's. They woke up at the same time and pulled away quickly.

"We… should get going." Kabuto said quickly. Kai nodded in a hurried response. They crawled out of the hole, brushed off, and went on their way.


	2. Dipsophobia

Kai was sitting in her room, polishing her newly received sword. She had been there for almost a year straight now. Orochimaru was pleased with her enthusiasm the last month and decided to 'reward' her. She didn't believe him and thought he only gave her the sword because he gave Sasuke one too. Lost in thought, Kai didn't notice the sound of footsteps that stopped at her door.

"What?" She asked. The door opened and she looked up at Ushigo. He was a henchman of Orochimaru's, one of his few favorites. Kai groaned. "Go away Ushigo." His brown eyes glared at her blue ones. She swore his head would get redder when she spoke.

"Lord Orochimaru wanted me to ask you if you'd like to go out tonight." He said, biting his tongue from saying anything else rude. Honestly, he was excited to see how this turned out. He just couldn't stand Kai.

"Go out?" Kai said, tilting her head.

"Yes, you ******* idiot. I said go out. Do you want to go or not?" Ushigo said, slowly losing his temper.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Kai said trying to keep him from losing any more of what temper he had. She could see the sparks coming from his finger tips.

"Alright. Get ready and be out there in five minutes." Ushigo said turning around to leave.

" _Five minutes?! Geesh!_ " Kai thought. "Wait, Ushigo!" He stopped and turned around.

"What now?!" He said, angry.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked, standing up to grab a change of clothes. Ushigo's glare turned into a smirk.

"The bar." He said. With that, he left. Kai looked through her clothes. What could she wear to a bar? She was way underage afterall.

"I guess that doesn't matter when you live here…" Kai said to herself. She wondered if Sasuke was going. Probably not. Ever since they got here he hasn't been himself. Kai changed into a purple shirt with a black skirt. Everything was nice, and not revealing. After one last look in the mirror Kai went out to meet the gang. She was nervous, and terrified of Ushigo. Her 15 year old mind had no idea what could happen when one drank.

"Ah, Kai. You look lovely." Orochimaru said. He was unusually cheery. Kai nodded slightly.

"Thanks…?" She said, trying her best not to sound rude. Orochimaru smiled, not so kind, and turned around. Kabuto was at his side and Ushigo was next to Kai.

"Let's go." He said. In an instant they were off. Kai looked around at what everyone else was wearing. Orochimaru had on a kimono, more of a casual than formal style. Ushigo had his every day ninja clothes on, minus the wrappings on his chest, exposing the long scar that ran across his heart. Kabuto was also in his everyday clothes. Kai groaned, realizing she overdressed. She hated dressing up.

"Something wrong?" Kai nearly jumped out of the clothes she was just complaining about.

"N-no!" Kai said quickly before looking to see who the question bearer was. It was Kabuto.

"Oh okay, because you seemed upset." He said. His smile lit up his face. The mischievous look in his eyes told many stories. Kai loved him, she really did. They were more beating around the bush now than they were actually telling each other.

They stopped in front of a run down… building. Kai scrunched up her nose at the smell of alcohol bleeding from the walls. Orochimaru kept walking, then turned to Kai.

"Second thoughts?" He asked. Kai nodded quickly, going to step back. He was suddenly behind her. "Too bad." He hissed in her ear. She gulped and nodded quick.

"Y-yes sir." They continued walking. Kabuto and Ushigo pretended nothing happened.

"It's a security risk, dear." Orochimaru said. Kai swore he was already drunk. Kabuto said he was particularly moody when he drank too much. Kai simply kept her head low as they walked in. There was no one, she was thankful. They took a seat and the bartender bowed to Orochimaru before fixing drinks.

"And for you, pretty lady?" He asked Kai. She blinked, startled.

"N-nothing. Just water." She said. Her face grew red. The bartender glanced at Orochimaru, who nodded. The bartender went about his business then.

When the drinks came back, Kai watched everyone before she also took a drink. It tasted normal, so she went ahead and settled. She was just along for the ride, that was all. She smiled, and relaxed. The rest of the night was a blur.

The following morning as Kai was waking, her mind started to process. She was still asleep, but her brain was awake. As the thoughts went through her head, she remembered that they went out last night. " _Why can't I remember anything?_ " She thought to herself. As her body started to wake, Kai started to remember.

The adrenaline, the sweat, the moans, the ecstasy. Where were these coming from? As Kai slowly opened her eyes, she realized.

She was completely naked.

Kai sat right up, horrified. She quickly covered herself with the blanket. " _What the h***_?" She looked over at the other side of the bed...

Kabuto.

" _Where are my clothes, I'm getting out of here._ " She thought. This could NOT be happening. Locating her clothes, Kai got out of bed and quickly grabbed her clothes and threw on as much as she could before she heard Kabuto roll over.

"Kai?" He said. She groaned, but didn't say anything. It took Kabuto a second before he too sat up. "Oh my God."

Kai rolled her eyes, despite her body shaking with the emotion of what just happened. She turned around red faced as Kabuto got out of bed and threw on his boxers.

"Kai, I-" He stammered.

"You what?" She said. "I didn't even drink last night! So how in the world did this happen?" She turned around. There was a fury of different emotions she was feeling.

"I didn't lace your drink." Kabuto said.

"It was water! How in the world…" She stopped mid thought. "You're kidding me." She said. Kabuto looked at her.

"Lord Orochimaru wouldn't." He said in his defense.

"He would." She said before looking at the clock. "S***! I'm supposed to meet Sasuke for training." Kai took off out the door before coming back and looking at Kabuto. He came towards her and they shared a quick kiss.

"Don't get any ideas." Kai said, glaring at Kabuto. He simply smirked.

"Yes Ma'am."


	3. Agliophobia

Kai winced as she stood slowly. Orochimaru had already left the training ground. Her shirt was torn to shreds, and she was beyond thankful that her chest was wound tightly with bandages. She grabbed the rock nearest and pulled herself up. The pain was unbearable.

" _You are MINE." Orochimaru said. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Go back to the leaf again, and you'll wish this was the only punishment you received." That's when the kunai began digging into Kai's back. She screamed out in pain._

Her hand went to her back, which was still bleeding. She could feel the wounds, so neatly done that they spelled "大蛇丸" down her back. Not only did this hurt, but the cursemark was throbbing. She drug herself to the nearest room, Kabuto's

He wasn't in there, thankfully. Taking off her torn shirt, she proceeded to examine the wound. ' _Still bleeding…'_ she thought. A shower would help. She heard the door open and turned to look. Kabuto came in and popped his head in the door.

"Kai?" He said. She simply smiled faintly. He came in and looked at the wound. "What happened?"

"Punishment." She said. There was a tear or two forming. The word felt awful on her tongue and she wanted to it go away. Kabuto carefully ran his fingers against the wound, and Kai hissed.

"Easy Kai." He said carefully. "Here, get a shower and I'll get some ointment to put on it." Kai nodded carefully and finished undressing. Kabuto found himself staring at her and turned away before she looked. Her face was red, either from embarrassment or crying, he didn't know.

Kai shut the door and turned on the shower. She kept it at a warm, almost hot temperature and turned the water pressure as high as it would go. Stepping into the shower, she whined a bit as the water hit her back. It stung, something awful. Carefully, she turned so the water was only on that part. Within a second she had flinched away from it. ' _Great, there goes that.'_ She thought. Turning back around, she let the water wash over her. She washed her hair, and then got out. Drying herself was going to be the hard part. As she bent to dry her legs, the skin pulled the wound open and it slowly bled.

"Need help?" Kabuto said, poking his head in the door. Kai quickly covered herself.

"No." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay yes, I do." Kabuto took that as a welcome to come in. He sat the ointment down and came over to help her dry off. He took the bandages and helped her bind her chest again.

She flinched again, standing a bit tighter. "Too tight?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Just the wound…" She responded. Kabuto nodded and tied off the bandage. She had finished dressing her other half already.

"Come in here, I'll put ointment on that." He said. Sitting on the bed, he left room for Kai to sit as well. She walked over and sat down, bending a bit so he had a way to get the ointment on her.

"Ow!" She said, as the cold ointment touched her skin. It didn't sting, it burned. Kabuto chuckled.

"It's fine." He continued to put on the ointment. The burning sensation subsided and the coolness of it began to take affect. Kai turned to Kabuto.

"Thank you." She said. Kabuto smiled, and pulled her head to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"No problem."


	4. Gamophobia

It was a beautiful day, and most people were calmly going about their daily chores. Others, were getting ready for the biggest day of their life.

Kabuto woke up and almost panicked. Today was the day. What if he screwed up big time? All these what ifs began running through his mind as he sat in bed. It took the door being knocked on for him to snap out of it.

"Kabuto." The voice said. Kabuto got out of bed and opened the door. Orochimaru was standing there, in his normal kimono.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said. He was wondering why he was here. Kabuto only spent the night here because Kai insisted on not seeing each other until the wedding.

"Just making sure you're awake." Orochimaru smiled, teasingly. They stood there for a moment. "You're nervous, aren't you?" He asked.

"No." Kabuto said quickly. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. Kabuto glanced back at him as he was walking to get his clothes. "Okay, yes."

Orochimaru was silent as Kabuto went about getting cleaned up. He made himself at home in the room when Kabuto was showering.

When he did come out of the shower. He was wearing the outfit for the wedding. He was struggling to tie the bow on his collar. Not expecting to see Orochimaru, he had walked out, obviously frustrated.

"Do you need help?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto looked at him for a moment then properly tied the bow. "I guess not." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Are you not going? Kai will be upset." Kabuto said. Orochimaru had not changed, or moved since Kabuto woke up.

"I was making sure you didn't need help." Orochimaru said getting up. "Obviously my help was not wanted." He turned to walk out the door. Kabuto watched and cleared his throat.

"Orochimaru-sama…" He stopped walking, halfway out the door. "Thanks." Orochimaru softly sneered and walked out. Kabuto continued on his quest to get ready.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the Hidden Leaf Village, Kai was frantically getting things together. Brushing her hair and frantically looking for the hairband she was going to wear with her kimono, Kai stumbled right into Sasuke, who was standing in the doorway. "Ah! Sorry Sasuke!" She said. She went to turn around when Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kai." She turned to look at him. "Relax." She rolled her eyes.

"It's not that easy." She said. He handed her the hairband she was looking for. She gratefully took it and finished her hair. Sasuke then handed her the kimono and she turned to the folding screen and then back at him for a moment. "How are you so...together? You're not worried at all?"

Sasuke chuckled. "We traveled all over these lands in the past couple years. You have me and everyone else behind you. No one is worried that you'll mess up, or will care if you do. They are coming to see you get married to the one you fought to stay with all these years."

Kai was silent a minute. Then, "That's the most words I've heard you say in the last month." Sasuke glared for a moment, and they laughed. Kai spun her finger, motioning for Sasuke to turn around and she went behind the folding screen and changed.

Once they arrived to the grounds where they would marry, Kai almost panicked. All the people she loved were there. She turned and gasped as Kakashi was right behind her. "Kakashi-sensai, I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"Don't be." He smiled. "Sasuke wanted me to give this to you." Kakashi held up a necklace with a circular charm. It had a bright diamond in the middle. A note was attached. It read: "You can do this, we are all behind you." Kai put her hand on her mouth.

"It's beautiful." She said while slowly reaching out for it. Kakashi came around and helped put in on her. The music started to slow down, and Tsunade came back with Kakashi and Kai.

"Ready?" She said, smiling. Kai just looked at her, smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tsunade smiled back and gave Kai a quick hug before heading to her seat. The music started. Kakashi and Kai made eye contact, linked arms, and began the walk.

"Thanks for doing this sensai." Kai whispered. Kakashi only smiled. Kai looked up at Kabuto and was taken aback. He was… so handsome. Kai wiped a tear away with her free hand. So many doors in her life were closing, but so many opening.

As Kai left Kakashi and stood next to Kabuto, she took in those around her. Standing next to her were her bridesmaids: Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino. Standing next to Kabuto was Sasuke, his best man, followed by Ushigo, Orochimaru, and Naruto. There were a few ANBU guards in hiding, watching Orochimaru strictly. The front row was empty, and everyone knew why.

As the ceremony proceeded, Kai looked at Kabuto. "Kabuto?" She said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her. She smiled back. She turned and watched as Anko walked Curse up the aisle, who was carrying the ring pillow in his mouth. Anko carefully removed the pillow, and held it out to Kabuto. He took the ring and placed it on Kai's fingers. Kai reached over and, with a shaking hand, picked up the other ring and placed it on Kabuto's hand. Grinning, Kai whispered to him; "I didn't drop it." Kabuto chuckled.

"Neither did I."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And they did.


	5. Chionophobia

Kai hummed to herself quietly, polishing her sword. There was a heavy layer of snow on the ground as winter had arrived. The sun was not shining, and Kai was thankful. Training with Orochimaru was one thing, but when you can't see? That's a whole nother issue.

Footsteps. Kai put her head up, looking to see who it was. Kabuto walked by, with an empty tea tray. Of course, Orochimaru gets tea time after training but Kai has to sit and wait for him to come back. A devilish grin formed on Kai's face as she picked up some snow. She molded it with her hands until it was almost a perfect snowball. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto turned to look at her, and was greeted with a snowball to the face. Kai burst into laughter and Kabuto spit out the snow that had forced its way into his mouth. "Gotcha." Kai sang. Kabuto set down the tray and brushed of the snow from his face. Kai stopped laughing and watched, curious. Kabuto reached down to pick up some snow and Kai instantly ran behind a rock.

"It's not fair if I can't hit you back!" Kabuto called out. Kai giggled, peaking around the rock. She went to speak but snow also greeted her face with a cold welcome. She hesitated for a second before laughing.

"That's it!" Kai came running from behind the rock and tackled Kabuto to the ground. He laughed as she covered his face with the snow around him. He sat up, pushing her down. They watched each other for a moment, before he leaned in. Time seemed to stop, but only for a second.

Kai squealed and rolled away, giggling. Kabuto cursed her under his breath. She picked up another snowball, as did he. The snow fight continued over the course of a few minutes.

They drew near to each other and Kabuto pushed Kai into the snow. She pulled him down with her, and they laid there for a moment. She then proceeded to make a snow angel. When she glanced up, Kabuto hadn't moved.

"You're no fun."

"I'm not making a snow angel." His tone was defiant.

"Just make one! It's not going to kill you."

"Kai, I said I'm-" He was cut off by Kai pushing him down and spreading out the arm she could reach.

"Make. A. Snow. Angel." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He began making the motions, and a smile grew on his lips. Kai went to the other side of him and to make a new one.

"See? It's fun!" She said, laughing.

"Yeah, you can say that." He replied saracasticly. The smile on his face told otherwise.

A throat cleared, and they both stopped. They looked at each other before sitting up. Orochimaru stood there, obviously a bit annoyed.

"What, are you two doing?" Kai grinned in response.

"Snow angels!"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow before returning back to his normal glare. "Well, no more snow angels, you have training."

"Yes sir." She said, standing up. Sasuke was behind Orochimaru and Kai saw him. She grinned at him and his eyes grew a bit wide. The message was clear.

"You're next."


	6. Merinthophobia

Kabuto made his daily rounds, as always. The moans and groans of the prisoners had no effect on his mind. He simply walked past, taking note of those he had to check on. He almost walked past the empty cage on the right, because it had been empty so long. There was a body in there. It, no, she sat along the wall in the corner, a handcuff on her right hand. The long blonde hair stuck to her and the wall. Covered in scratches and dirt. Kabuto dropped the clipboard and opened the cage, rushing over.

"Kai, Kai." He shook her desperately. She jumped, and smiled faintly.

"Oh, hey…" She muttered. Her whole body trembled, after coming from a traumatic event. Kabuto dug in his pockets for the key to the handcuffs.

"Why are you even here?" He said. She didn't answer him. He unlocked the cuff that bound her to the wall and slowly lifted her up. She was limp, and whimpered as she stood. "Kai, answer me. Why are you here?" Kai shook her head as the memory came back to her.

" _Otou-san?" Kai said, knocking on his office door. She had managed to sneak away from the Leaf for a long enough time to come visit. Missions were slow and she just told Sasuke she was going out. He had stopped questioning her. Kai heard a chair slide and footsteps to the door. She backed up as he opened it._

" _What do you want, child?" He said. He was tired. Kai swore she smelled alcohol or other substances. She didn't want to ask. Suddenly, the question she had left her mind. She grew red as she stumbled upon the unpracticed words. "I… wanted to let you know I'm here and that…" She paused, looking for the words. She could feel his eyes boring into her skull, as if he himself was digging them out. "I'm sorry, I forgot what I was going to ask…" Kai bowed and went to walk away._

" _Kai." She stopped. He didn't sound THAT frustrated…"Turn around." She did. He motioned his finger to follow him and began walking down the hallway. She followed obediently._

 _That was until she saw where they were going. The instant they turned down the hallway to the labs, Kai stopped in her tracks. Orochimaru turned to her, the annoyance clear on his face. After a few unkind words and a desperate "no" from Kai, he drug her into the closest lab._

 _He used her for just about every idea that was currently running through his head. What happens with this venom sample? I know this antivenom works, but how well?_

 _When he was finally finished testing his thoughts he put her in a cell. It was cruel, yes, but he didn't care at the moment. Honestly, he didn't want her there in the first place. Why she kept coming back, he didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know._

Kai stumbled upon the right words that wouldn't send her into a panic attack. Kabuto walked with her quietly, waiting for her to speak. He stopped asking what happened and was hoping she would come around on her own. At that point, he was more angry at Orochimaru.

"... he used me… as a…" Kai thrashed around in her mind, looking for the right words. Her left hand clenched as the right one tightened around Kabuto's shoulder. His arm around her waist tightened in response. He was going to be patient, and support her physically and emotionally.

"A test subject." Kai finally said after what seemed to be an eternity. Kabuto could feel the fury growing. This, ongoing habit of Orochimaru's was getting on his nerves. He'd have to speak with him.

They drew near to Kabuto's room and she shook her head. "I have to go home." She said. It was way past her normal return time. Kabuto nodded slightly in understanding, but didn't release her from his grip.

"You're not in any condition to be traveling…" he said. When the last syllable left his mouth he felt the chakra spike from Kai. She smiled, suddenly determined.

"I'll be fine." She pulled herself away from Kabuto's embrace. She stumbled back, as she pulled away, taken aback by the sudden lack of support. Finding her balance once again, she stood straighter and turned to leave.

"Kai." Kabuto said, going to step forward. Kai turned. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to stay. "Let me know when you're home." Kai nodded, a small grin forming. She took off, running swiftly through the hallways and back into the forest surrounding this particular hideout.


	7. Necrophobia - Kai

_Something's wrong…_

Kai woke up with a start. Her body trembled and sweat dripped off her face. She felt like throwing with this overwhelming feeling. She looked at the spot next to her. He was missing. Red alarms went off in her head as she got up and threw on clothes. He was supposed to be back by now. He said…

" _I'll be back late tonight, I promise." Kabuto said, kissing Kai on the forehead. She pulled him into a hug._

" _Just be careful…" She breathed, taking in his scent and listening to his heartbeat. He patted her on the head and took off the opposite direction._

Kai grabbed her jacket and took off out of the room. The hideout was quiet. She weaved through the hallways, trying to pick up any sense of his chakra. She checked the lab, the kitchen, and any other place she could think of. At this point she couldn't properly function, and was tripping as she ran.

Without thinking, she burst into Orochimaru's bedroom. This alone was a huge no-no and she knew there would be consequences if nothing was really wrong.

"Otou-san-" She stopped. He was already sitting on the bed, looking at his hands in thought. She bowed slightly, as much as her body would allow without her falling. "S-something's wrong."

"I know." Orochimaru said. He stood up, already dressed. She stepped back into the hallway as he stepped towards her. "Stay here."

"But-"

"Stay. Here." He snapped. She whimpered. He looked at her for a moment before taking off. " _I swear Kabuto, if you went and died and left me here with her I'm going to bring you back and kill you again."_ Orochimaru thought as he weaved through the hideout and went out into the woods.

Kai paced the halls. She found new rooms she never knew existed. She found old rooms she wished she forgot. She went back to Kabuto's room, and took in the scenery. She sat on his side of the bed and stroked the pillow. "Oh Kabuto… please be okay…" She said, a few tears falling on her face. He nor Orochimaru would tell her what the mission entailed, but she knew it was dangerous. Anxiety started throwing 'what if?' thoughts into her brain and she shook her head to try and get them out.

It seemed like ages later when she heard footsteps. She stood, and opened the door. Orochimaru stopped where he was in the hallway. Kai bit her lip. He let his posture go, he was soaked, and there was this awful look on his face.

"Kai…" He said slowly. Kai choked on a sob. Orochimaru turned to her, and took a deep breath. "He's gone."

"No…" Kai said. She stepped back into the room. "No, no he's not." She held her head, trying to snap out of this awful dream she was having. Orochimaru sighed, and stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"He's gone Kai, it's as simple as that." The words were colder than they were in his head. Kai was sobbing in front of him. This wasn't his job, to deal with a heartbroken Kai. No.

It was Kabuto's.

Orochimaru watched Kai fall to her knees, holding herself. Her whole world felt like it was crashing down. She felt like death itself was wrapping around her. Her chest was on fire, her head was spinning, and her body wasn't supporting itself. He turned to walk away.

"H-how?" She asked. Her looked back at her. She was looking at him, with this look that made his day even worse than it already was. He thought back, to what he saw.

 _Kabuto was flying through the trees at a steady pace. He was ready to get home, and take a nice shower before sleeping the next ten hours. He stopped to take a breather. That's when they ambushed him. At least ten of them. He was pushed off the tree, and fell to the ground. He glared at the attackers. Their faces were covered. Great. Getting up, he realized he couldn't call for help._

 _It was less than an hour later when he was pinned to the ground for the final time. The leader of this group snickered as he held a kunai above Kabuto. Kabuto looked at him, afraid, knowing this was it. He closed his eyes for a moment, to think of Kai. He felt awful, leaving her behind. He had promised…_

 _Pain, then darkness._

Orochimaru told Kai slowly what had happened. She was pale, and at this point was out of tears. He sniffles were the only things he heard as he spoke. She cried a little more when he told her how Kabuto had died. She pulled herself onto the bed and pulled the pillow Kabuto slept on to her. She buried her head in it, taking in the feeling of him. His scent, his humor, his everything.

"I'm sorry." Orochimaru said. Kai looked up. Orochimaru was turned away. "It's my fault. I should have sent back up." Kai just looked away for a moment before getting up and launching herself at Orochimaru. He had been in the process of turning back towards her and was embraced by a crying teenager. Startled, his first instinct was to push her away. She sobbed onto his shirt and he silently cursed. Slowly walking to the bed, he pushed her off so she laid down, and he turned and left.

The next morning, Kai woke up and grabbed her head. She felt awful. Sitting up, she saw the empty bed next to her. It all hit her again and she cried. He was gone. Truly gone. She would never see him again. She looked at the time. It was almost noon. At this point, she wasn't exactly surprised Orochimaru let her sleep so long. By the clock was a bottle of water, a pair of glasses, and a sound headband. She grabbed the glasses and headband, sniffling as she stroked the music note. The glasses were cracked, and the headband had hints of blood stains on it.

It was a whole month of crying at random points during the day. Every night she cried herself to sleep. Nothing was bringing her Kabu-nii back and it tortured her. Orochimaru finally sent her back to the Leaf Village, where she was put under lock and key until almost half a year later. She quit her ninja life and settled in as a farmer. Everything she lived for, was over.


End file.
